


Suspended

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Inktober 2019, Interrupted, Kinktober 2019, Master/Pet, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: All Tom and B'Elanna want to do is try something new. The universe seems driven to try something new of its own.





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> _Eight_ minutes to spare!

* * *

**| "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?" | dragged away | petplay | husky |**

* * *

"So you wanted to do something new?" Tom circled his arms around B'Elanna. She leaned back into them with a smug smile. She didn't know if he'd agree to what she had in mind, but she was excited for it either way. If he didn't agree then at least he'd know she was into a little more—she licked her lips—exotic play in the bedroom and that didn't always have to mean Klingon play. 

"I do," she purred. She extricated herself from Tom's loving embrace. "Wait here." 

"Okay." Tom stood in the middle of what counts as a living room for a chief engineer on an Intrepid class ship. He wondered what B'Elanna had in mind for "something new". When she'd texted him this morning about it over his conn, he was surprised to say the least. Normally, she waited to text these things to him when he was on Sick Bay. He figured it was her way of keeping him focused. Tom eyed her carefully when she returned with something behind her back. She slithered to about a foot away. 

"If you don't like it, we can find something else to do." Her expression was serious with an undertone of desire behind her eyes and smile. He nodded. With that gesture, she produced the tail from behind her back. It looked like—what kind of dogs were they?—shaggy fur, big, winter-type dogs that pull sleds. Husky. That's it. It looked like a husky tail. Tom quirked his eyebrow. Then B'Elanna twisted her hand so her palm faced him and released all but her thumb and forefinger. His eyes widened. It was a plug. With a tail. 

"That's a plug." B'Elanna felt hurt by his accusing tone. 

"Yes, I’m aware. Your point?" It didn't seem like he'd be interested. She started lowering her hand but Tom took the plug from her hand and examined it instead. 

"You want me to use this?" 

"I want to use it on you," she corrected. If she hadn't seen it herself she'd never believe his eyes could get wider than a tricorder. He recovered quickly but that didn't shake her worry over him up and leaving her this very second. She started to regret replicating the plug. She'd spent an inordinate amount of time on it. She'd combed the Earth database for an interesting dog species to emulate. She'd chosen dog because Tom liked dogs and he was a bit like one: loyal and always happy to see her. She'd picked the husky breed when she read that they sometimes led sleds through the snow. Space was no snowfield and _Voyager_ was no sled but her mind made the connection anyway. "Like I said, we don't have to. I don't expect you—" 

"This is what you want?" She looked at him square in the eyes and squared her shoulders for good measure. 

"Yes." He moved his mouth like he was trying to move something inside it. 

"Okay." She could hardly contain her surprise. "But why the tail?" She held out her other hand and dangled the leather collar with leash from her forefinger. He looked...surprised, but pleased. Maybe even aroused. Then she remembered how he liked having her jerk his head around when he gave her oral. This wasn't much of a step away from that. Maybe he'd like this. The thought gave her butterflies. 

"I've never had a dog before." She paused for effect. "Would you be mine?" 

"Woof." Well that settled it. 

"Carey to Torres." Tom saw B'Elanna roll her eyes as she tapped her commbadge. Wasn't today her day off? 

"What?" She growled. It took Carey a beat longer than it should have to respond. 

"We, uh, we're having trouble stabilizing the warp field. And I was wondering if you could take a look at it quickly?" He sounded sheepish by the end of his request. B'Elanna gave Tom an apologetic look as she handed him the collar and mouthed 'Sorry'. 

"Yeah, fine. I'll be down in five. Torres out." The line cut out and B'Elanna pulled Tom down to her lips by his shirt. He willingly stooped to kiss her. When she pushed him away he felt like flying. No, he'd never had sex with a guy, not even in prison. And no, he'd never used a plug. But yes, he would admit to inserting a finger when he went solo. And yes, he did like it to a degree. He wasn't sure about the heft of a plug or the weight of a tail. In his hands, the tail weighed almost as much as the black plastic mass of the plug. "I expect you to be _dressed_ by the time I return, pet." The nickname sent a shiver down his back. It settled in his stomach where he knew it would grow. He wondered what it would be like to fuck B'Elanna with a tail. The thought of the soft fur tickling his thighs and the width of the plug stretching him made him weak in the knees. He could only nod to B'Elanna. She rose to her toes and kissed his cheek near his ear, then casually whispered, "just the collar, Tom. _I_ want to do the plug." He gulped and nodded again. She could have been moaning in his ear for the reaction he had. 

"O-Okay." She patted his cheek. 

"I'll be home soon, pet." She spun on her heel and left Tom standing stunned in the middle of the living room. Okay, okay. This is happening. He tried to pull his thoughts together as his shaky hands settled the toys on the seat of the couch. He started with his uniform. Jacket. Turtleneck. Undershirt. He laid them all on the back of the couch, not trusting his legs to carry himself to the recycler. He couldn't wait so he grabbed the collar, detached the leash, and secured the collar around his neck. The leather warmed to his skin quickly and Tom felt a powerful twist in his stomach and groin. He groaned out loud. This will be good. 

He looked down his body. B'Elanna wanted to do the plug. Did that mean she wanted to undress him some too? He wasn't sure. He also didn't want to upset his owner. That sent butterflies to his stomach. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He decided to strip completely. If B'Elanna wanted to punish him for it, he'd happily let her. Soon he had nothing on but the black collar. He curiously got on all fours, dipped his head to look at how his body hung, and got dizzy with the vulnerability the cool air on his ass reminded him of. He sat back on his heels in front of the couch and grabbed the leash. After folding it smaller, he stuck it in his mouth like he'd seen particularly well-trained dogs do when they wanted a walk. He positioned himself in a dog-esque seated posture behind the armchair. That put him out of view of the door but B'Elanna should still be able to spot him right away. B'Elanna entered just a moment later. She looked around the room a moment before spotting him. 

"Good boy." B'Elanna stepped up to him and ruffled his hair. She was surprised to see Tom seated like a dog in her quarters. Of course, she'd asked him to get dressed that way but the actual sight of it gave her a power rush. "What's this?" He released the leash into her hand. "Oh, would you like to go for a walk, pet?" Tom woofed. "Alright then. Let's go on a walk." She debated briefly actually taking him to the holodeck but they hadn't agreed on anything public so instead she latched his leash and led him to the edge of the bed. "Sit." Tom sat. "Stay." B'Elanna went back to the couch where she'd seen the tail. She stopped at her dresser for some lube before returning to Tom. A few paces from him, she knelt and patted her legs for him to come to her. He did. He stayed on all fours while she knelt behind him. The lube on her fingers was a bit cold so she rubbed the fingers of one hand together to warm it. She placed her lube-free hand on his back. "Ready?" 

"Yes," Tom said quietly as he nodded. B'Elanna started with her forefinger. It slid in easily and she twisted her wrist and felt around the inside of Tom. She felt the soft curve of his prostrate and curiously poked at it. Tom jerked but then slowly eased himself back toward her finger with a moan. She pulled her finger out and inserted two at once this time. She tried to stay still while Tom opened up to her but she didn't really want to. She wiggled her fingers against the gland again. Tom ground his hips to her touch. She removed her fingers and replaced them with three in a tight triangle. She moved them in and out of Tom, letting her finger tips brush his prostate. She pulled all three fingers out and heard Tom whimper. 

Tom could hear B'Elanna's fingers exit him with a wet pop. He wanted them back but also sensed that she would be using the plug on him soon. Both thoughts made him whimper with need. Sure enough, he heard her open the cap on the bottle of lube. It squirted a little as she applied it. He heard the wet slip of her hand distributing the lube and the sound made his penis twitch. It was firmly erect now and the plug wasn't even in him yet. He felt the tip of the slightly cold plug against his anus and tried to wiggle closer. B'Elanna got his message and slowly slid it in. He moaned as it slid inside. He remembered the shape of it when he'd held it in his hand. It was slightly conical but a little bit rounded. There were ridges around it like the lines on a carrot that right now massaged his insides delightfully. B'Elanna moved it in and out of him a few times once it was all the way in but stopped short of getting him off. He felt her kiss the base of his spine. 

"Perfect, pet." It was like music to his ears. He turned his head to look as B'Elanna stood up. She'd unfastened her pants when her commbadge beeped again. "_Ghay'cha'_." She slapped her commbadge. 

"Carey to Torres." 

"What?" She demanded. Tom had the sudden irrational fear that she might kick him. She wouldn't do it, but her tone made her sound more than capable. Carey must have thought the same thing. 

"Sorry B'Elanna, truly. It's just that we're short staffed today and _Voyager_ seems upset." 

"What's wrong?" 

"The containment field this time. Think you can stop by? It started maybe thirty minutes after you left." The last comment sounded like Carey's attempt to prove that he wasn't crying for B'Elanna at the first hiccup. 

"Did you try scrubbing the initiation sequence and restarting?" B'Elanna pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. 

"No." He sounded dumbfounded. "I didn't." 

"Well, do that. And if it still doesn't work, hit the console." Tom raised an eyebrow. "That usually does it." B'Elanna didn't bother signing off appropriately. Instead, she closed the call and ripped her blouse over her head before tossing it in the general direction of the living room. She seemed to realize then that Tom was still around. She smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Tom. I'm too angry. Give me a minute." 

"Okay," he responded, feeling awkward. Should he sit down? The thought wasn't appealing. Instead he lowered his body to the ground by folding his knees and elbows. It didn't change the angle of the plug but it did give his limbs some rest. B'Elanna stalked over to the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, just as Tom was starting to feel cold, she was just as naked as him. Actually, she didn't have a collar or plug, so she was more naked. She moved over to the armchair and spread her legs with a sigh without taking her eyes from Tom. 

"Come here, pet." B'Elanna watched Tom rise to all fours and pad over to her with the leash trailing at his side. She could see that he was working very hard not to sway his hips in a manner to make the plug grind against his prostate more. He settled in front of her splayed legs, half kneeling and half seated like he'd been when she first entered. She tangled her fingers into his hair. The thought of him licking her to fulfillment had her wet already. She tugged his head down to her skin and he happily went to work. 

She squirmed just enough to make his job difficult she was sure, but she didn't have the whether all to resist. Her moans ricocheted off the bulkheads and her cry of pleasure consumed her mind when it came, hot and powerful. She lounged panting for a moment as Tom removed his lips from her with a wet smack. He looked expectantly up at her. She slid the leash into her hand and pulled him up to her for a kiss. His body felt warm against her own. She was disappointed that their interruption had deflated him. She'd seen the erection growing when she'd fingered him and inserted the plug. 

"I think you've done a good job, pet," she purred when she broke the kiss. "There's a reward in it for you." That was when she heard the insistent chirp of her commbadge. Frustrated, she didn't think when she shoved Tom away. If it was Carey, she was going to punch him again! She turned to reach over the armrest facing her bedroom and yanked the blouse from the ground. She fumbled a moment before she finally found and compressed the commbadge through a fold of fabric. "What?" 

"Lieutenant," it was the Captain. B'Elanna schooled her tone and expression. 

"What can I do for you, Captain?" 

"Imagine my surprise when Lieutenant Carey commed me a few moments ago to ask for my help in getting yours." She sounded amused. "Seems you've made an impression." She paused. "I understand it is your day off, but would you be so kind as to take a look at the plasma relays. Seems they're beyond Lieutenant Carey's control." B'Elanna stood up and walked to the bathroom with her blouse. She'd left the rest of her clothes there. This was one of those times where she regretted being chief engineer. 

"Yes, Captain. I can do that." Just let me get dressed, B'Elanna mentally added. "Torres out." The commline terminated as B'Elanna stepped into the bathroom. She hastily dressed, checked herself in the mirror, and then remembered with horror how she'd just treated Tom. She hadn't even given him an apologetic look yet. She burst out of the bathroom and was pleased to find Tom laying down on his hands and knees between the sofa and coffee table. With his tail facing her, he did remind her of a dog. Maybe when they got to Earth, they could get a dog. She walked over to his front and he lifted his head. She knelt and pecked his lips with both hands on his cheeks. "Sorry, Tom." Her eyes skimmed down his back to his tail. She smirked. "Keep that where it is, pet." 

Tom watched with regret as B'Elanna left him for the third time tonight. Her last comment could keep him warm though. He wriggled his hips experimentally. She'd never said anything about playing with it, just that it stay where it is. The plug pressed pleasurably against his walls and prostate. It would take a lot of work to actually come from it himself. The brushes of pleasure were like a good stretch: fleeting, but oh so good. He stilled when he heard the red alert klaxon. 

"All hands to stations: Red Alert," the Captain commanded over the shipwide comm. Tom groaned. What was he going to do? B'Elanna said to keep the plug in place. But she'd also heard the shipwide comm. Yet, she'd mentioned that being good would get him a reward. Okay, okay, if he can stand and sit down with the plug then he'll leave it. Otherwise, he'll take it out and face the consequences. Tom stood awkwardly. He had to splay his legs funny to get up the first few inches but after that everything worked fine. He could feel the swish of the tail against his thighs. It was everything he expected it to be. Tom sat down on the couch gingerly. There was one moment when he was leaning forward a little that caused the plug to push painfully against his prostate but after that, the plug was actually a little pleasurable. Like a good stretch again. 

Tom hastily grabbed the boxers to his right and began slipping them on. When they were about around his knees, he pulled his pants up to meet them. He had to suffer the slight pain again to stand and pull his boxers and pants into position. The thought of riding the plug while piloting _Voyager_ held his resolve. He had to do some clever tucking to hide the bulk of the tail. He decided on putting it down the inside of his left boxer leg. His boxers were tight enough there to hold the fluffy tail in place everywhere except where it just peeked past the hem. That was the only spot he could actually feel it tickle him. He pulled his pants all the way up and left them unbuttoned so he could tuck his turtleneck and jacket into it. He didn't bother with the undershirt since the ship was on red alert. He unlatched the leash but left the collar since it would be hidden by his turtleneck before he slipped into everything else. The top half was quicker than the bottom half. With only a little difficulty, he slipped on his boots. 

His seat at the helm was occupied by Chakotay. When he saw him approach, the big man stepped out of the chair with an ease that reminded Tom he had another few seconds of pain before he could be comfortable. He did his best to dampen his response as he sat down and took the helm. 

"Engineering to Bridge." B'Elanna's voice cut through the phaser fire Tuvok was laying down. "I can give you warp in a few moments, but it will be bumpy." 

"Happy to have what you can give me." Tom responded, wondering if she would hear the double meaning. When she answered, she sounded a little surprised to hear his voice. 

"Understood Paris. Ready." 

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," the Captain echoed. It was bumpy indeed. Tom could barely control _Voyager_'s heading. It was no surprise why the Captain wanted her senior staff here. The jostling had the added bonus of vibrating the plug in him slightly. He hoped he wouldn't leave the bridge with an erection. B'Elanna wouldn't let him hear the end of it. When they were clear of the hostile alien space, the Captain bid her senior officers a good evening and dismissed them. Tom fell in step with Harry. He felt his hand at the back of his neck. 

"Your tag's sticking out," Tom's hands fluttered to the back of his neck. Harry didn't know why Tom was so worried about him fixing a few stray tags. Harry revealed the metal ring and black leather of...a dog collar? "What is that?" Tom hastily lay his turtleneck over the metal and leather. He was bright red. 

"A collar." 

"Why?" 

"No reason, _Ensign_." Oh, it wasn't often that Tom pulled rank. But they were friends so ranks had no place between them. 

"Did B'Elanna make you wear it?" Somehow Tom's face got brighter. 

"Yes, now shut up. It's private." Harry stopped in his tracks at Tom's malice. He watched Tom go down the corridor. Then he choked when he saw it. Tom definitely walked funny. Oh, boy. Harry turned on his heel to go to his quarters. He'll have to wrestle _that_ story from B'Elanna—or her neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen it yet, I've updated three of my fictober stories to include them as part of their own series.
> 
> _The Catch_ will contain five stories. One is already written: _Heroes and Sidekicks_.  
_Intrepid_ will contain three stories. It starts with _Fresh Meat_.  
_Mother_ will contain three stories. The one already written is obviously _Mother_.
> 
> I have two more fictober series planned: _It Ends Before it Begins_ and _Scared, Me?_. The first has six stories and the second has four. I'm super excited for all of them!!!


End file.
